


Hermione Granger and the Prurient Grimoire

by Lithomancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashing, Cocklust, Cum-addiction, Dominance, F/F, Futa/female, Hypnosis, Impregnation (Teasing), Large Cock, Other, Pheromone Usage, Seduction, Tentacles, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: Drawn to a strange Grimoire tucked away in the Restricted Section, Hermione Granger is tangled up in the hot, gooey web of a Dickgirl Goddess with a penchant for bimbofying anyone who unleashes her.





	Hermione Granger and the Prurient Grimoire

Night had fallen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the time Hermione Granger released a frustrated sigh and sat back in her favorite armchair. She tossed her quill next to her rolled up essay on Hesperaux’s Conjecture on Advanced Human Transfiguration and ran her fingers through her long brown hair, staring into the radiant flames curling and swaying over a trio of pine logs resting in the stone hearth. She took a moment to simply relax and watch them flicker this way and that as they hungrily devoured their prey and writhed in ecstatic joy, belching sparks and columns of smoke while it crackled and suffused the Gryffindor common room in its warm embrace. 

 

It’s still not enough! Hermione thought, exasperated over the fact that her essay was still 8 inches too short for the required length, however, it was that dilemma that she planned to resolve with a surefire method that never failed her; she was going to go to the library. Of course under normal circumstances, it would be violating Hogwarts curfew, but fortunately, there were perks that came with her new station as Head Girl and there was never a better time than any to start using them. She reluctantly pulled herself out of her armchair and smoothed her black pleated skirt until it cascaded over the luscious curvature of her shapely legs, sequestering the slender curvature of her bulging asscheeks that pressed against the back of her skirt as if refusing to be contained. Those doughy mounds jiggled with a fervent insistence as Hermione strolled out of the common room and made her way down to the first floor, her shoes clomping against the smooth stone while she found herself missing Harry and Ron to the point where she was confronted by the fact that they weren’t here with her. Instead, they decided that roaming the countryside hunting down Death Eaters with Kingsley Shacklebolt was a far better career choice than finishing school, something that Hermione heavily disagreed with. 

 

In fact, if he were here, he would probably try and copy off my work anyway, she surmised, cracking a smile that sparked an affectionate twinkle in her deep brown eyes. But despite the fact of how thick they could be, it didn’t stop her from missing them with a fierceness born of the hardship and strife that plagued their merry trio over the past few years. But all of that was behind her, leaving her with tranquility that rivaled the empty library she now sauntered through. 

 

Moonlight caressed the monolithic bookshelves that stretched up to the vaulted ceiling and provided a staggering display of leatherbound spines that packed each row. Each colossal shelf was divided by a curved archway that separated each section and was marked with display signs that proved to be woefully unhelpful in finding anything Hermione needed. It was only when she was confronted by the rope that separated the Restricted Section from the rest of the library did she stop, her hand unconsciously fingering her gleaming Head Girl badge that she had typically pinned to her jumper while she stared wistfully upon their forbidden shelves. A moment later and she was strolling amongst the thousands of priceless tomes that were brimming with rare and forbidden knowledge, a fact that exhilarated her as she made her way down a section of books strictly reserved for human transfiguration. Her eyes darted up and down each spine while she pulled out specific titles and frowned at their contents, setting them neatly back into place before continuing her search with practiced diligence honed by years of combing through this very library. But as she climbed onto the sturdy wooden ladder giving her access to the higher rows, a flash of violet light caught her eye and gave her pause. 

 

“Well hello you, what do you have for me?” Hermione murmured as she pulled out the strange book called The Grimoire of Aphrodite the Prurient and cradled it in her hands while she scrutinized the glossy gold lettering etched in the black leather cover. While it was a far cry from what she needed to benefit from her late-night excursion, she combed through its contents with a shy curiosity that would have embarrassed her had anyone else been around. However, it was that very curiosity that faded into bewilderment when Hermione came across nothing but blank parchment, her fingers flipping rapidly through the pages until she reached the end and came across the most obvious conclusions; it was merely written in an invisible ink of sorts. After all, It was not uncommon for texts of this nature to have their contents protected by some measure of enchantment or method, leading Hermione to whip out her wand and smartly rap the leather cover. 

 

“Specialis Revelio!” Hermione muttered, causing a bright flash to illuminate the tip of her wand. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when a violet glow began to bleed from the parchment and curl around the binding, but her surprise quickly morphed into shock when the book suddenly burst open and revealed page upon page of angular runes running lengthwise down the parchment. Each mysterious rune pulsed with a hypnotic violet glow that captivated Hermione while the pages turned rapidly as if driven by an unseen wind, searing her mind with a stream of foreign inscriptions that merged into a blur of light. She felt her mind drift into that beautiful glow, overwhelmed by a stream of sound and imagery that flickered across her vision and made her folds glisten with forbidden desire. She watched as a variety of women bounced their globe-shaped asses atop jutting pillars of throbbing cocks that deposited lumpy wads of semen into their folds, their screams of euphoric bliss ringing in Hermione’s mind while they spasmed and begged for more, only for them to have their mouths stuffed full of hot pulsating girldick and facefucked mercilessly. It didn’t take long for the young witch to realize those twitching shafts belonged to a cadre of predatory dickgirls that smiled hungrily and bucked their hips forcefully to bury every inch of that turgid foot-long phallus down the throats of their obedient slaves; creating a cock-shaped bulge in each throat that undulated as their victims swallowed another viscous load. And in the midst of it all, sitting with her legs exposed and her girthy cock draped over her creamy thigh like an alabaster python, was a black-haired women that gazed deep into Hermione’s eyes with an imperious smirk gracing her full black lips. 

 

Hermione’s slender chest heaved with desire as she tilted her head closer to the pulsating grimoire, her nose brushing across the parchment while her eyes reflected the scene blasted across the landscape of her mind. But when that woman hooked her index finger into a “come here” motion, Hermione felt the strange compulsion to obey enthrall her body and mind despite the instinctual warning in the back of her head screaming for her to slam the book shut and cram it back onto the shelf. All she needed to do was twirl her hand and repeat the incantation imprinted into her mind, but she was too smart and resourceful to fall victim to a well-placed trap like this. Instead, she merely dropped it and stumbled back, shaking her head to clear its influence over her while leaning against a nearby oak table for support. Thwarted from ensnaring another victim, the grimoire began to issue a billowing miasma of pink fog that swirled around the towering bookshelves and choked the air with a bubblegum pink veil that gusted around Hermione’s skirt with ethereal fingers that greedily grasped at her thighs. Hermione’s eyes misted over as she began to cough and feel her thoughts grow hazy and slow, her body afflicted with an unbearable heat that made her thighs grow slick with need and rub against each other with a telltale “shlick!”. Just one whiff of the cloud had already made her feel incredibly wet and horny, sabotaging her ability to run out of the library, and instead, tempting her with the compulsion to get on her knees and stuff her panties with her greedy fingers to sate the itch that would feel so delicious to scratch. She held her wand at the ready while covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve, swaying unsteadily on her feet as she backed away and tried to summon up the lucidity to think of a spell to counter the encompassing vapor. 

 

A figure began to coalesce out of the pluming tower of smoke like a newborn phoenix, her ethereal arms outstretched with her chest proudly thrust outwards to display the fertile swell of her large breasts, stretching casually with a sultry “mmm!” that slid between Hermione’s thighs and made her knees turn to jelly. Hermione absentmindedly bit her lower lip before she caught herself staring at the flaccid girlcock bobbing gently between the woman's incorporeal thighs, her wistful eyes tearing away from that salacious appendage in favor of trying to understand just what exactly she was dealing with. 

 

“My my, It’s been ages since someone came to play,” purred the spectral woman after she floated towards Hermione and licked her lips salaciously. “Especially someone so deliciously intelligent.”

 

She reached out with her vaporous hands and toyed with a wavy lock of Hermione’s wavy brown hair while her eyes flickered up and down her uniform, filling Hermione with a strange mix of discomfort and giddiness. No one had ever looked at her the way she did, her violet eyes twinkling like starlight and suffused with an appreciative lust that nearly made Hermione swoon in her addled state. However, her drugged state didn’t prevent her from drawing a conclusion as to what she was, and it was that dread that finally snapped her out of her reverie. 

 

“You’re a horcrux...aren’t you?” Hermione asked warily, backing away with her wand outstretched like a sword, ready to defend herself despite the fact her swelling fear was making her wand arm to tremble slightly. 

 

“A horcrux? I was worshipped for my unparalleled beauty! For the love that struck mortal’s hearts when they gazed upon me! I am Aphrodite herself, a goddess above the twisted mockery of immortality created by vile creatures!” the woman replied incredulously, her voice taking on a menacing edge that made Hermione regret even asking the question. She hovered before Hermione with an ugly snarl twisting her immaculate features, but after a moment, she visibly relaxed and smiled serenely. 

 

“But witches like you would not tell the difference in this age. How could you? In fact, the very mortals that bound me within this abysmal seal most likely hid all knowledge of my existence,” Aphrodite mused, swirling around Hermione and assailing her senses with the intoxicating fragrance of freshly mown grass, new parchment, and a strange musty scent that seemed to emanate from Aphrodite’s shemale cock. Aphrodite suddenly leaned forward and stared intensely at Hermione while her eyes suddenly glowed with a multitude of colorful spirals that lured her to meet that hypnotic gaze. 

 

“In fact, let me show you exactly what I am,” Aphrodite whispered as she leaned forward and parted her lips, her tongue darting out of her mouth to slide between Hermione’s lips only to be denied when Hermione suddenly cried out, “Protego!”

 

Aphrodite howled out in anger as Hermione’s spell hurled her into a nearby bookshelf, her ghostly body exploding into streams of pink vapor and granting the addled seventh-year just enough time to collect her thoughts and dart through the curved archway separating the long row of bookshelves. She coughed and gasped for breath while she stumbled this way and that, trying to see through the shroud of mist that made it impossible to see more than a foot in front of her. She could feel Aphrodite’s cursed fog afflicting her body with a sexual need that began to eclipse her desires to escape, her glazed over eyes flickering this way and that to catch the incorporeal woman flitting through the haze, but the fear of what depraved things she would do to her failed to prevent her from eventually sinking to her knees. Hermione could hear Aphrodite’s impish laughter echo all around her, but she was too overwhelmed by the intoxicating lust pulsing between her slick thighs to stop herself from sliding her hands down her uniform and stuffing her greedy fingers inside her panties. Huffs of pure desire slid from Hermione’s lips and joined the rhythmic squelching of her fingers plunging in and out of her tight quim, her knuckles bulging in her black panties and sliding against the lacy fabric with ever-increasing fervor. But no matter roughly she fondled her clit or fingerfucked herself, she couldn’t scratch that lust-addling itch that was gradually driving her crazy with desire. Her vision blurred when she plastered a dopey smile on her face and came her brains out when Aphrodite floated through the pink veil and coiled around her body like a snake encircling its prey, her hands cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up just to watch her features twist into orgasmic ecstasy. 

 

“You’re just so overwhelmed, aren’t you? Poor, poor, Hermione. So alone without your friends to help you...but who needs friends when you have a goddess like me to give you everything you desire,” Aphrodite purred with a slightly mocking edge to her sultry tone that Hermione failed to notice when she looked up into her glowing eyes and found herself transfixed by the concentric rings of color swirling within. She could feel herself slipping away, unable to summon up any sort of token resistance against her hypnosis, leaving her unable to do anything but fingerfuck herself like mad and stare blankly into her captivating eyes.

 

“There there, everything is much better when you stop thinking and let yourself just...drift...away,” Aphrodite sighed with an impish smirk on her face, her ethereal fingers sliding down Hermione’s face and afflicting her with even more lust and pleasure. “All of your sexy cleverness, all of those pesky little thoughts, just let them go..and stare...stare so deep at those big, yummy breasts. See them jiggle and bounce with those lovely pink nipples dripping with warm cream.”

 

Sure enough, Hermione felt a strange fixation enthrall her mind, her eyes pulled down to the succulent swell of Aphrodite’s breasts and adored the way they gently bounced and jiggled with every subtle motion of her exotic body. “They’re too big for you to ignore, too jiggly and bouncy for you to resist, too full of hot creamy milk for your mind not to sink down and empty until you can’t deny how much you want to feel how soft and doughy they are.”

 

Hermione pathetically mewled as she parted her lips and shoved her fingers even deeper inside her pussy, causing an explosion of hot ecstasy to rock her to her very core and her eyes fluttering up to the whites for a brief moment. She couldn't stop herself from gazing upon those two sloping mountains of incorporeal titflesh, crowned by a pair of hard nipples that leaked rivulets of bubblegum pink milk down their globe-shaped perfection. Her mind obsessed upon how warm and soft they would feel in her hands, how she wanted to stuff her face between them and feel her nipples slide across her cheeks before she sucked on them to taste the perfection frothing from those hard nubs; but most of all, Hermione felt the wistful compulsion to reach out with her hands and make all of her raunchy fantasies a reality.

 

“I can feeeeel just how much you want them, but you’re such a repressed little slut that you can’t stop yourself from staring down my immaculate body….down to that pulsating girlcock twitching just for you…”

 

Hermione shook her head lazily as if trying to dislodge a sudden craving for Aphrodite’s girlcock, but her brown eyes now found themselves obsessing over every minuscule detail of that girthy shaft. From her apple-sized balls sloshing like overstuffed gourds to the jutting column of cock that twitched and drooled a viscous string from her engorged prick helmet, Hermione simply kneeled before it and licked her lips while masturbating shamelessly. Caught between two conflicting obsessions, Hermione’s eyes rolled up when her addled brain overloaded with fantasies and sent her skyrocketing into the white-hot embrace of ecstasy, her parted lips releasing a melody of carnal moans that were saturated with the wanton need to sate her enthralled desires. 

 

“Good girl! I looove smart little sluts like you that know how to love a perfect set of big, bouncing tits. Just watch them jiggle..just...like..this!” Aphrodite added as she hefted the undersides of her large breasts and jiggled and bounced them wildly with a bemused smirk on her face. Each lewd bounce and playful jiggle coaxed Hermione towards the peak of her enthralled obsession, her free hand trembling as she reached out towards Aphrodite’s ample bust and whimpered when her hand slid right through her chest. 

 

“It’s such a shame, I know. To spend millennia cursed to never feel the touch of a needy slut like you, Hermione,” Aphrodite said with a theatrical touch of sadness, her hand caressing her chest with her tilted back in an overly dramatic pose. “Buuuut,” She added with a mischievous smirk. “If you agree to play my little game, I can be freed until it’s over and you can touch me...and do so much more!” 

 

“What g-game?” Hermione croaked, her chest hitching with desire when Aphrodite subsequently curled around her body and released a sultry moan in her ear that reverberated through her head and made her hazy thoughts even more muddled. 

 

“Shhh, that doesn’t matter now, does it? All that matters is jerking off my big..fat..girlcock! Or running your hands and face between my bouncy breasts. I want you Hermione Granger. I want to do the dirtiest things imaginable to you for being such a repressed little cockslut. But you need to stop trying to be clever and simply..tell me..you want to play…”

 

Hermione shivered and watched as Aphrodite grabbed her hard nipples and lifted her breasts up, inviting Hermione to stare at those pillowy undersides that proved too intoxicating for Hermione to ignore. It took her only a moment to make up her mind, for any internal struggle she had against her predicament was wiped away by Aphrodite’s enchanting prowess, leaving her in an addled state that lusted to run her face through every part of her immaculate body. 

 

“I’ll do it! I’ll play your game, just please let me to-GLURK! GUUULK!” Hermione started to say, only to be cut off when Aphrodite’s serene features suddenly twisted into an arrogant snarl before her body suddenly transformed into a seething mass of dark purple tendrils! One particularly girthy cock-shaped appendage coiled itself around Hermione’s lips and darted inside her mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge outward as it curled against them and explored her mouth; dumping a lumpy stream of bubble-gum pink effluence down her throat that tasted so intoxicatingly sweet. 

 

“You think I’ll let you touch me after you had the nerve to strike at me?” Aphrodite snarled while her tentacled form writhed around Hermione’s body and pinned her down on the stone floor. She coiled her way up Hermione’s stockings and darted inside her soaked lacy panties, the engorged phallic-shaped length of her fat tendril bulging inside her panties and sliding against her drooling folds. It began to vibrate with such orgasmic intensity that Hermione’s eyes rolled up in her head and fluttered shut while she silently screamed and bucked her lips wildly into the mist-laden air. A pent-up pleasurable grunt escaped her lips after a long bout of writhing and cumming her brains out, her body utterly slack in Aphrodite’s lecherous grip and affording the corporeal mass of tentacles the opportunity to loop around her arms and slide inside her jumper. 

 

Lucky for you, I want to give you a naughty little gift for pulling me from that dusty shelf, came Aphrodite’s sultry voice inside Hermione’s head while the orgasming witch shuddered from the slimy sensation of those squirming members sliding over her perky breasts. 

 

“You didn’t know any better, did you? You had no clue how delicious it would feel being my little plaything. Now you do..and I’m going to fuck your willing body senseless and pack you full of my hot, creamy loads!” Aphrodite hissed with a seductive ring to her words that had Hermione instinctually spreading her legs as if aching for that very same fate. However, Aphrodite had far more devious plans for her prey than she let on. She coiled around Hermione’s breasts and suffused them with a spell that made them feel incredibly warm and pleasurable while they ballooned outward in size, stretching her charcoal-grey jumper outwards until Hermione possessed a mouthwatering set of DD-cups. 

 

My gift to you...but I think we can make them...just a little bigger!” Aphrodite added playfully, relishing the way her prey writhed orgasmically in her slimy embrace and moaned out euphorically as her newfound tits jiggled wildly on her chest. Hermione’s eyes crossed when she arched her back and felt them expand even further, her brown nipples bulging against the fabric and leaking beads of milk that created dark blots on her jumper. She rolled over and cried out when Aphrodite coiled a pair of dark-purple tentacles around her new F-cups and sent them slapping together to cause a white-hot wave of ecstasy that reduced her to an eye-rolling ahegao face, overwhelmed by just how amazing it felt to have them touched and played with. It was if those pillowy mounds were just a pair of hypersensitive boob-pussies that added a sexy curvature to her slender body, filling her with the desire to tilt her head down and watch as Aphrodite’s girthy tendrils slid between them and deposited a chunky wad of pink cum all over her jiggling cleavage. 

 

Something about the way that pulsating appendage squeezed and fucked her tits compelled Hermione to wrap her lips around the fat cockhead closest to her face and suck on it sluttily, her tongue sliding up and down the veiny undersides to coax some of that incredibly sweet nectar from its drooling tip. She could hear Aphrodite moan in surprise before that hard length suddenly burrowed deep inside her mouth and bulged lewdly in her throat, making her arch her back and gag as it began to piston in and out of her mouth. Her lips formed a cum-glazed seal around Aphrodite’s tendril as it facefucked her greedily and rewarded her with globs of pink pre-cum that somehow made deep-throating that thick length was much more pleasurable. Streams of pinkish spit and throatslime oozed down the cock-stuffed curvature of her throat and coated expanse of ample cleavage pouring from her strained v-neck, adding a depraved squelch every time Aphrodite’s cock-tendrils drilled between those newly formed tit-pussies. With her lips stretched around Aphrodite’s slimy girth and her cheeks hollowed into a vacuum seal that displayed the raunchy way her tongue twirled around her veiny underside, it was all Hermione could do but moan and gurgle pathetically in between bouts of gagging and slutty gulping. She stared cross-eyed at that elongated cock-tentacle as it pistoned in and out of her throat and dumped coiling spurting of viscous ballsludge directly inside her stomach, completely driving her senseless from the flashbangs of bliss pulsing from her enlarged breasts and throat.

 

Something began to stir within those jiggling mounds and gradually overcome Hermione as her throat undulated lewdly around that cock-shaped bulge in her throat, her eyes repeatedly rolling up as she gurgled helplessly and finally understood what was about to happen to her; she was going to orgasm from her breasts! She arched her back and twerked instinctually as bouts of white-hot ecstasy rolled up her spine and practically melted her brains into mush from the sheer overload of sensation. But what really threw her over the edge was Aphrodite roughly squeezing her breasts while her salacious moans reverberated pleasantly in Hermione’s mind, those teardrop-shaped pillow pussies contorted around those girthy purple coils and wracking her slender body with a supernova of carnal bliss. Squirts of pearlescent girlcum sprayed from her tight honeypot and coated the vibrating tendril-cock squirming against her outer labia while her hard, pink nipples ejaculated coiling spurts of sweet milk like a pair of sow udders, creating a waterfall of milk that cascaded out of her V-shaped cleavage window struggling to contain the slopes of her ejaculating mounds from spilling out. Hermione’s arms slid across the stone floor while she mindlessly thrashed and screamed out orgasmically with her mouth stuffed with tendril-cock, her eyes rolled up to the whites and her uniform soaked through and dripping with creamy milk. She could dimly hear Aphrodite moaning all around her and grunting her most depraved fantasies against her ear, her tentacles coiling like cock-shaped snaked around her head before they coiled around her hair and yanked her head back to force her onto her knees. 

 

“For all your book smarts and cleverness, you’re just a fat-titted sow cumming her brains out! I’m goin-mmmgh...I’m going to plaster the love of a real goddess all over your body until you reek of my sperm!” Aphrodite promised with a pent-up grunt, her tendrils undulating with bulges that traveled slowly up each girthy length, giving Hermione barely enough time to whimper in confusion and lust before those pulsating appendages began to orgasm. Viscous spurts of streaming pink nutsludge squirted from the pencil-thick urethra’s of those cock-shaped tentacles and splattered all over Hermione’s face, crisscrossing her addled features with lumpy pink ropes of girlcum until they blended together and formed a slimy layer that dribbled down her face. Hermione blankly opened her mouth and groaned sluttily as she felt the intimate heat of Aphrodite’s effluence squirm all over her face and sink into her skin, degrading her more thoroughly than any ordeal she had ever faced, but she couldn’t deny the sickening realization that some depraved part of her loved it. She gargled the mouthful of potent goo filling her mouth while she tilted her head up and blankly swallowed that frothing mass, shuddering as she felt it slither down her throat and evoke the same strange sense of pleasure and heat that afflicted her breasts. Suddenly, her mouth and throat began to throb with pleasure with every lewd swallow of Aphrodite’s hot baby batter and every shameless groan, the unspoken revelation that her throat was magically enchanted to be an erogenous zone barely dawning on her before her hands were pinned into place behind her and forced back to push out her enlarged breasts. Depraved squelches then rose from the tentacle stuffed valley between her tits as Aphrodite finished grunting orgasmically and added another streaming load between those pillowy bimbo-udders, coating them with a pile of pink sperm that smelled just like bubblegum. 

 

“Nnngh, I bet you want to know what kind of game we’re going to play,” Aphrodite grunted out after she stopped plastering cum all over Hermione’s twitching body. “Every slutty orgasm you have only brought me that much closer to finally breaking this vile enchantment and being free to turn smart girls like you into cockhungry sluts! Mmmm, the only thing better than cumming is winning!”  
Hermione’s eyes widened in response to that sinful revelation and came to her senses long enough to put up some sort of feeble struggle, but a pair of Aphrodite’s girthy tentacles curled around her throat and shredded her uniform off her body. Tatters of clothing swayed as Hermione was hoisted into the air and positioned above the open grimoire, her arms and legs weakly kicking and pulling at the thick, slimy lengths until Aphrodite scoffed and wrapped one of them around her throat and simply squeezed. Instantly, Hermione’s eyes skyrocketed up in her head as a supernova of masochistic pleasure tore apart her resistance and made her slime-drenched honeypot squirt all over the grimoire. 

 

“Nnngh, fuck!...woooow…,” Hermione gurgled out in her addled ecstasy, choking on the elongated member and feeling surges of pleasure from that asphyxiation. Her eyes drooped into a half-lidded stare while she felt a plethora of tentacles lecherously squirm all over her body and leave behind trails of pink slime that glistened on her pale skin. But the largest of their number squirmed against her pussy and continued to vibrate intensely, driving Hermione crazy with sensation even as it began to press against her virgin slit and penetrate her virgin honeypot. Hermione cried out and grunted while she spasmed wildly in Aphrodite’s tentacled clutches, intimately feeling every throbbing vein on that slimy invader as it drilled inside her pussy like an untapped oil well and laid claim to her virginity in the most depraved and merciless fashion, Loud, sloppy squelches rang through the air with each lewd thrust, but it was when that fleshy appendage began to vibrate one more that Hermione orgasmed again in quick fashion. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream of prolonged ecstasy before she began to groan and cry out babbled nonsense that Aphrodite was quick to plug up by stuffing her throat with one of her glistening, purple cock-tendrils. Every thrust inside her silken depths only sent it crashing against her G-spot and sliding deeper inside her, making her feel so full from having it stretch her cunt but so mind-meltingly good that she was torn between wanting it to stop and wanting it to feel it burrow even deeper.

 

“You better be careful Hermione. If you can’t stop cumming your brains out, you’re going to lose our little game. But don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m just going to have to blow my hot, nasty load all over your body just to prolong things so I can fuck your slutty brains out even more!” 

 

Hermione’s eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head and groaned out timidly, trying one more time to summon up any kind of resilience to put an end to her orgasmic hell, but every mind-addling thrust and sensation only sent her tangling hopelessly in Aphrodite’s salacious web. It wasn’t long before Hermione’s eyes rolled up and signified her abject surrender, her body erratically spasming with delight while her pussy squelched and clung to that veiny girth pistoning inside her defiled love tunnel; forming a pink seal around it like a second mouth sucking it as deep as it could. The way her virgin depths massaged and clenched around that coiling mass of cock-like tendrils eventually sent Aphrodite careening off into the pink-tinted haze of orgasmic bliss, her tentacles spewing thick ropes of creamy pink seed all over Hermione’s body just to further sink in the notion of who she finally belonged to. Hermione merely whimpered with her cheeks flushed with color as she felt her pussy blossom with an intimate heat, her depths packed to the brim with Aphrodite’s load that squirmed inside her with its overwhelming virility and threatened to knock her up. Her vision swam with images of that perfect dickgirl baby while she blankly swallowed the chunky loads that squirted down her throat and tasted like bubblegum and made her want to get fucked silly all over again. But her cheeks eventually ballooned outwards when that cascade of hot tentacle cum eventually sprayed from her cock-stuffed mouth and spilled down her front, coating the heavy swell of her enlarged breasts until it drooled from her nipples in cruddy ropes of filth that drooled towards the floor. Twin streams of creamy milk soon joined that dribbling rivulet of congealing cum after Hermione shuddered fitfully and orgasmed from her breasts, gurgling mindlessly and loving the raunchy sensation of her nipples spewing out her frothing cream like a pair of ejaculating dicks!

 

From the warmth of that squirming sperm crisscrossing her body from the seething mass of pulsating tendril-cocks squirting their viscous loads all over her, to the feeling of those throbbing snake-like protuberances sliding and wrapping themselves greedily around her body, Hermione was completely overwhelmed by the overwhelming cascades of post-orgasmic bliss created by those depraved sensations. But what affected her body above all was the pleasure blossoming in her tits, pussy, and every part of her body in roiling waves that make her cum over and over again. Her limbs dangled uselessly underneath her like a marionette with its strings cut when Aphrodite finally pulled out and gazed upon her handiwork, watching with a lecherous expression on her incorporeal features when a waterfall of pink cream drooled from the pool of frothing fuckbutter drowning her cunt like a backed up cistern and slowly slithered towards the grimoire. 

 

Hermione could feel a pair of lips pressing against her ear before Aphrodite’s moaned out in a sultry voice, “close your eyes now..sleep...sleep and let me play with you over and over again. And as your pretty brown eyes droop shut, you’re going to roll them up in your pretty little head because of how yummy all of this feels...that’s a good girl...

 

Even though Hermione could feel a warning blare inside her mind that falling asleep and getting fucked like crazy was not a particularly sensible thing to do, those seemingly endless streaming of orgasms had exhausted her immensely. She didn’t need to gaze into the hypnotic swirls of Aphrodite’s eyes to be enraptured by the seductive temptation to merely close her eyes and drift into the currents of her dreams, no matter if it meant that her curvy body would be used like a cheap fucktoy. 

 

It’s okay, Hermione convinced herself while her eyes slowly drooped shut and her fuck-addled smile softened and stayed on her face. I can..let go..all that..hot cum feels so warm….inside my pussy...they feel so..warm and good coiling around my body, fucking me, using me, loving those fat jiggling tits she gave me…..I can drift away…..and sleep….fucked...tits…

 

Aphrodite smirked when Hermione’s head lolled forward and her body went completely slack in her eldritch grip, giving her the long-awaited opportunity to shed her corporeal disguise and reveal her true form. Her skin was a sultry shade of magenta and glistened as if coated in oil, giving her an ethereal appearance that was further augmented by her waist-length black hair and her violet eyes. Her large breast curved proudly from her chest and gently wobbled with every subtle motion of her divine body, crowned by a pair of hard nipples that were a deep ochre color that leaked rivulets of milk that made the air reek of a mind-numbingly sweet smell. Her most prodigious asset, however, jutted proudly between her legs and gently curved upward where her engorged prick helmet drooled a gelatinous strand of lumpy sperm. 14 inches of bitch-breaking god-cock twitched proudly and were flanked by a pair of bloated, hairless balls that hung down to her mid-thigh like an old bull; packed to the brim with seed that would impregnate any unsuspecting human female just from looking at their apple-sized perfection. Her heart-shaped face and immaculate features, while betraying the otherworldly divinity that she possessed, was curled into a smug expression that promised much more lewd displays of sexual dominance to leech off the sexual energy suffusing the very air around Hermione’s unconscious body. This was the very game itself, to bimbofy and enslave an unwilling victim like Hermione and use her to finally break the seal binding her to the grimoire pulsing with the very incantations of her own imprisonment. 

 

And this time, Aphrodite swore before she descended upon Hermione for another bound of depraved sex. This time, I will finally win and take back my freedom!


End file.
